


A Promise at the End of the World

by Postal_Ninja



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/M, Groundhog Day, POV Anju, timeloop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: Three days remain until The Carnival of Time, the day of Anju's wedding, yet her fiancé is missing. In addition, the moon continues its descent in the sky, poised to fall onto Clock Town and wreak devastation upon its people. The young innkeeper's daughter must navigate her choices in the face of these daunting obstacles. Can she find a reason to hold onto hope?An exploration of Anju's perspective during her and Kafei's quest in Majora's Mask. Each chapter represents a three-day cycle in which events occur somewhat differently from the one before.
Relationships: Anju & Anju's Grandmother, Anju & Anju's mother, Anju & Cremia, Anju/Kafei (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	1. A Turn for the Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I've pulled some of the dialogue directly from the game, but in many instances I've tweaked it or made it up entirely as to better represent the characters thoughts and emotions. Link is featured, but isn't the main focus of the story, and I've decided not to give him dialogue since he's a silent protagonist and him talking feels weird to me.
> 
> Majora's Mask is my favorite Zelda game, and hopefully I've done it justice with this story. I hope you enjoy!

**Dawn of the First Day**

The light of dawn caressed Anju's eyelids, coaxing her from sleep. She turned over with a sigh as she was pulled out of her dream. She had been dreaming of Kafei, and of their wedding. He had been watching her with love in his eyes as she made her way over to him, resplendent in her wedding dress. They had been the only two there, the moment theirs alone.

But now... now reality was setting in again for Anju. The Carnival of Time, the day of their wedding, was but three days away... and Kafei was still missing. Tears briefly filled her eyes as she wondered, not for the first time since his disappearance nearly a month earlier, whether she had done something to scare him away. She had thought that they were both equally looking forward to the wedding... why had her fiancé suddenly gotten cold feet? If only he would speak to her, so that she could understand what he was feeling. They didn't _need_ to get married, if that wasn't what he wanted... she just wanted to be with him, and she would accept whatever form that took.

Wiping her eyes, Anju sat up in bed. These thoughts weren't getting her anywhere. She had work to do, and dwelling on her predicament wouldn't bring a solution to it. As hard as it was, she would simply need to wait until Kafei made an appearance.

And so, she got dressed, tying an apron over her skirt, before she went down the stairs to the kitchen. Mother was there already, of course; her mother woke every day before dawn to get a start on baking the day's bread. It wouldn't do for their guests to have stale bread, after all. Any leftovers were eaten by the family, and Anju grabbed herself a few slices from yesterday's offering for her breakfast, slathering on some strawberry jam that they sourced locally, and pouring herself a glass of milk from Romani Ranch. Mother reminded her to go easy on the jam; they wouldn't be getting another shipment until after the Carnival, and needed to have enough on hand for their guests until then.

After Anju had finished her breakfast, Mother passed another plate to her, asking that she bring it to Granny in her room. Her grandmother seemed to be asleep in her wheelchair as Anju entered, her eyes closed and faint snoring coming from the elderly woman, so Anju simply left the plate on her writing desk, rather than waking her from her nap.

After that, Anju spent some time cleaning the facilities, making sure that the first floor latrine was properly scrubbed and all of the wood floors swept, before it was time to open the inn for the day. At 8am sharp, she shed her apron and went to unlock the front door, then took her place behind the reception counter.

Standing there, waiting in case any guests were to arrive, Anju's worries returned now that she had no other tasks with which to occupy herself. The same questions continued to repeat in her mind, questions she had already asked herself countless times in the last few weeks. Could it be that Mother was right, and that Kafei's eye had wandered? The two of them had been betrothed since childhood, but perhaps now that they were grown, Kafei had come to regret committing to his future wife so young.

Anju knew that Cremia, her best friend from Romani Ranch, had always held a measure of admiration for Kafei. But Cremia would never think to betray Anju's friendship by trying to capture his attention for herself... would she? Cremia was such a hard worker, and a dedicated sister to young Romani, as well as a beautiful young woman. Anju couldn't help but feel a bit inferior to her friend, with her long red locks and shapely figure. She was an admirable person, and maybe Anju just didn't compare. Maybe Kafei had thought better of his prospects, and decided that he couldn't go through with the wedding because of it.

But... after their lifelong friendship, would he really just not bother telling her? Surely, he couldn't be as cruel as that, not the Kafei that she knew and loved. She sighed, realizing how caught her up in her own mind she had allowed herself to become. She willed her thoughts elsewhere.

Once the morning was waning towards noon, she left the front desk to go to the kitchen. Mother had paperwork to take care of today, and had asked Anju to make lunch for Granny in her stead. Setting to the task, Anju did her best in preparing the meal. Once she had finished, she brought the plate over to Granny's room.  
  
"Oh, Tortus. I've already had lunch," her grandmother told her, smiling absently.

"Granny, I'm Anju. Tortus was my dad... And you haven't had lunch yet!" she replied, exasperated by her grandmother's senility.

"I've already had lunch," the old woman answered, more forcefully. "Now be quick and take that away!"

"Not eating is bad for you. Please eat..." Anju pleaded, concerned for her grandmother's health.

"Didn't I say that I already ate lunch, Tortus? Impossible child!" Granny's voice was firm as she scolded her granddaughter.

"Then don't eat my food. I give up..." Anju finally answered, defeated.

She left and headed upstairs with the plate, supposing that she could eat it herself. She returned to the room she shared with her mother and ate her meal in silence, not wanting to disturb Mother while she was working. Once she was done, she returned to her place at the reception counter.

She hadn't been there for very long before she heard the door knob to the inn turn. Anju jumped at the sound, hopeful in the moment that perhaps it would be Kafei, but as the door opened it revealed only the postman. Anju tried not to look disappointed as the man hurried over to her. She smiled at him while he dug into his satchel, then handed her a letter.

"I have a letter for you!" he said brightly.

Anju looked at the letter in his outstretched hand and gasped. She recognized the handwriting on the outside of the envelope immediately. This letter was from Kafei.

Her hands shook as she reached out to take it. "Wh- where did you get this?"

"From the postbox," he answered cheerfully.

Anju whimpered. "Th-that's not what I mean!"

Try as she might to convince him, the postman would not reveal in which postbox he had found the letter. If only she knew, it might give her a clue to Kafei's location...

As the postman took his leave, Anju opened the letter with nervous fingers, suddenly anxious at hearing from her missing fiancé. What if it was bad news?

Steeling herself, Anju read the words in the letter, too curious to see what she might learn to consider doing otherwise.

_My dearest Anju,_

_I am so sorry that I've disappeared like this without telling you why. I know you must be wondering where I am, and what I am doing, when our wedding is happening so soon._

_There is something I must do before then. I have a problem I must deal with, and I am doing my best to resolve it._

_I hope to return to you in time. Please wait for me until then._

_Yours,_

_Kafei_

Anju reread the letter twice more before setting it down onto the countertop. She almost had more questions now than she did before. What was keeping Kafei away? What was this problem he spoke of?

She felt relief that, at least, it didn't seem that she was responsible for his disappearance after all. Unless... the letter was so vague... what if Kafei was only trying to make her feel better, and she _had_ somehow caused a rift between them? She didn't want to think that he would choose not to be honest with her... but with his being so cryptic, she couldn't know for sure.

He asked her to wait, and she wanted to... but what if the day of the wedding came and he still hadn't returned? She couldn't allow herself to hope; the disappointment would be too much to bear if things didn't go the way she wanted. What should she do?

Anju slipped the letter into her skirt pocket, and spent the rest of the day with her mind and heart racing, only shaking herself from her thoughts late in the afternoon to greet a Goron guest who arrived with a reservation. Mother would never forgive her if she was rude to a customer, so she put on a smile and tried to be pleasant as she handed the Goron the key to his room.

The evening dragged on as Anju waited to lock up for the night. Should she speak to Mother about what she had learned? She knew her mother hadn't held Kafei in very high regard since he had chosen to disappear without a word. Would she be sympathetic to Anju's desire to believe that her fiancé would return?

Finally, the clock struck 8:30, and Anju locked the door to the inn. She decided not to mention the letter to her mother yet; she wanted to sleep on it and see whether her thoughts were any clearer in the morning. She made her way up the stairs to settle in for the night.

**Dawn of the Second Day**

The next morning as Anju woke, she had not found the clarity that she had hoped sleep would bring. Doubts still tumbled through her mind relentlessly, and being one day closer to the wedding did nothing to help.

Not knowing what else to do, she tried to lose herself in the day's tasks. She could hear rainfall against the glass window panes, and the sound helped in soothing her nerves. Before the morning was done, she asked her mother if she could mind the front desk in her place for the afternoon; Anju wanted to take a walk to clear her head.

Mother agreed, and so Anju found her umbrella and headed out the door. She wandered through East and then South Clock Town, then made her way to the laundry pool. She settled herself down on the wooden bench near the stone wall. She and Kafei had often sat here together when they had a spare moment... they had even shared their first kiss here.

Anju sighed, tears filling her eyes at the memories. She felt so powerless... what would her future hold? She looked up at the sky, into the frightening, grinning face of the moon. The past few days, all anyone was talking about was the alarming fact that the moon was looming so close to the town in the sky. She hadn't wanted to believe that it might fall, but seeing it for herself... there was no doubt that it was much lower, much closer, than it had been.

What if the town was evacuated? What would happen to Kafei? She couldn't even be sure that he was even still in Clock Town, but the thought that he could be in danger made her stomach clench with dread. She supposed that if the moon truly was a pressing danger, the wedding may not be able to happen as scheduled regardless.

All of this uncertainty was too much for Anju to bear. As she sat, raindrops bouncing off the taut skin of her umbrella, tears trailed down her face to mingle with the rain pooling at her feet. Alone, she allowed herself to weep. She took the moment to let out her frustrations and fears where no one could witness it. After a time, when she had no more tears to cry, she rose to make her way back to the inn.

By the time she had resumed her duties, she decided that she would speak with her mother tonight about Kafei. She needed to confide in someone, and if she could not talk to her own mother, who _could_ she talk to?

After locking the front door that evening, she headed upstairs into her and Mother's room. The two of them shared a quick meal to finish off the day, and once they were done, Mother spoke.

"Anju," she began, "I'm concerned about this moon business. It's getting worse every day now, and I think we need to consider fleeing."

Anju nodded sadly. "I understand, Mother, but..." she faltered, "I'm also concerned about... about Kafei..." she finished quietly.

Mother shook her head, her mouth stretched into a thin, disapproving line. "That boy..." she muttered under her breath. She turned to look her daughter in the eyes. "Put him out of your mind. He may very well be far from here by now."

"I..." Anju began, hesitating, "I received a letter... from him," she admitted.

"Did you?" Mother asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what did he have to say for himself?"

"He... he says that there's something he must take care of, and that he will return. He asked me to wait for him," she answered, her voice unsteady as she waited to see if her mother would reassure her, or dash her hopes.

"Hmmph!" was her reply. "Anju, listen to me. You need to think about your own survival. Waiting here won't accomplish anything."

Her mother stood, then continued. "We'll go to the ranch, tomorrow evening. Cremia will take us in, won't she?"

At the mention of Cremia, Anju couldn't help but wonder... "Could Kafei be there after all?" she voiced, quietly.

"If he is, your mother will give him a smack!" Mother replied with displeasure, then softened before continuing. "But Anju, if he is... try to accept it. Cremia is running that ranch and raising her sister all by herself; she could use a partner and the support from his family. She is your friend, isn't she? Try to be happy for her."

Anju looked up at her mother, her face full of pain at her words. "But..." she began.

"Dear, do you really think you would be happy being with a man who ran off just before you were to be married?" Mother asked. "I want better for you than that... better than my life was..." she finished sadly.

Anju sighed, and lay her head in her hands. "I just don't know... he _did_ say he would return, in his letter..."

"Forget about that letter," her mother pleaded. "Actions speak louder than words. The man left you, without a word, weeks ago. Can you really afford to hang your hopes on empty promises when your life is at stake?"

Anju raised her head. What her mother was saying made sense. If there were no danger, she would lose nothing by waiting, but now... if she chose to stay behind while everyone fled...

"You're right, Mother," she admitted with a nod. "Thank you."

"I just want what's best for you, dear," she offered, approaching to lay a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know..." Anju whispered, placing her hand over her mother's.

As she lay in bed that night, Anju continued to feel a knot of anxiety in her heart. She knew she couldn't forget about Kafei that easily, but all things considered, she needed to think of herself for now. If everyone survived past the day of the Carnival, then she would see about continuing to search for clues. Maybe she could leave a note at the door of the inn, just in case Kafei came to look for her there after she left? Maybe he would come and meet her at the ranch before it was too late, and they could be together again. She hoped that would be the case. Convincing herself that everything would turn out alright, Anju attempted to put her mind at ease and soon, sleep came to her.

**Dawn of the Final Day**

When Anju woke at dawn on the eve of the Carnival of Time, the day before her wedding was to take place, she was overcome with sorrow. The reality was finally hitting her that she and her family were fleeing this evening, and as such, she was giving up any hope that Kafei was speaking the truth in his letter. She desperately wished that it could be otherwise, but she had agreed to Mother's plan, and couldn't go back on her word now.

As she swept the floor of the bunk room absently, she wondered whether she should bring her Moon's mask with her. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving it behind, in case Kafei did reappear. If he returned to her with his mask, then the two of them could still be married. What difference did it make if they were wed in Clock Town or at Romani Ranch? Then again, if Kafei didn't return... her mask would be a painful reminder of what couldn't be. Ultimately, she decided that she couldn't forsake that last bit of hope; it would keep her going through this difficult time. She would pack her wedding mask, whether or not she would get the opportunity to use it.

Once all of the guests had checked out, Anju began making preparations for their journey to the ranch while her mother kept an eye on the front counter. They were planning to set out at 6 o'clock this evening, and she needed to pack not only her own things, but Mother's and Granny's as well. Once her bags were in order, she went down to her grandmother's room, who asked her to kindly pack a few of her grandfather's books for her. Anju was surprised, given how lost Granny seemed to be most of the time, at this brief moment of lucidity.

She smiled at her grandmother, suddenly overcome with emotion. With everything that was going on, with all the sadness she had been living with lately, it was wonderful to see a glimpse of the Granny she remembered from her childhood. She reached down to wrap her arms around the elderly woman's shoulders, telling her that she wouldn't dream of leaving Gampy's books behind. Her grandmother cackled in surprise, and patted Anju's back fondly.

When at last the preparations were complete and the sun was beginning to set, the three women took their leave of the inn. Anju locked the door behind her with a pang of sorrow, and wedged a note into the crack of the door before she walked away. At least now, if Kafei did come back looking for her, he would know where to find her.

Anju hefted her bag onto her shoulder, then joined her mother, who was pushing Granny's wheelchair, as they made their way towards the southern exit of Clock Town. An eerie silence hung in the air, and anyone they encountered rushed quickly away, eyes darting nervously towards the sky. Anju steeled herself, before glancing up, and caught her breath as she saw the moon. It was so _close_. A chill ran down her spine; she had never been this frightened before. She found it hard to fathom now how anyone could doubt the reality of the town's doom. She was glad that her mother had talked some sense into her. Fleeing was the right thing to do.

As they approached the exit that would lead them from the town, Anju noted the guard who continued to stand on duty. He wished them well, and urged them to hurry away as fast as they could, but the man's eyes were filled with fear. He himself would not be leaving, she knew from his expression. She spared a moment to lay a hand to his arm, thanking him for his well-wishes. The guard nodded, her gesture sparking a gleam of pride in his eye.

The three women journeyed in silence across Termina Field. What was there to say? The tension in the air spoke enough for all of them. Anju almost lost her footing as a tremor shook the earth beneath her, but she quickly regained her balance. The shaking had been happening sporadically throughout the day, but that was the strongest quake she had felt yet. Her stomach twisted at the thought of what that meant; would they really be safe at the ranch? What if the earth opened up beneath them once the moon had fallen?

She shook her head, willing such thoughts from her mind. They would be safe. They had to be. They just needed to keep walking. Anju kept putting one foot in front of the other, focusing on each step as she spotted the entrance to the Milk Road up ahead. They were almost there.

Anju's mother pushed Granny's chair onto the packed dirt of the road leading to Romani Ranch, her daughter following behind gratefully. Anju looked ahead, and let out a sigh of relief to see that the road was clear. She had heard a rumor a few days ago of a huge boulder blocking the entrance to the ranch, but there was no evidence of it now, save a few mounds of broken rubble on either side of the road. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for their good fortune.

When they finally arrived in front of the farmhouse at Romani Ranch and knocked on the door, Anju's nerves were buzzing agitatedly. Cremia soon answered the door, a surprised look on her face.

"Anju!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad to see you safe!"

"Thank you, Cremia," Anju answered, returning the embrace. "We didn't think it wise to stay in town, and we were hoping you'd let us take refuge here with you?"

"Of course!" Cremia answered, smiling at her friend's mother and grandmother kindly. Anju couldn't help but notice the strained look in Cremia's eyes, or the way her friend's gaze kept flicking up towards the sky. Anju's stomach sank to see Cremia's doubts.

"Come in, please," Cremia invited warmly, leading the three of them inside. Romani, noting their arrival, piped up with an excited greeting, and ran over to give Anju a hug. The young girl didn't seem aware of the tense situation; she was as bright and cheerful as ever. Anju stroked Romani's hair and offered her a smile, not wanting to spoil the girl's innocence towards the danger they all faced.

The women settled in at the large dining table near the hearth, Granny expressing her gratitude at finally being back inside out of the cold after their journey from Clock Town. Cremia busied herself setting out food and glasses on the table, placing a large jug of Chateau Romani within easy reach.

Romani animatedly began telling Anju about her archery and how much she was improving, asking her if she would like to watch her practice tomorrow. Cremia's hand shook at her sister's words, and the glass she was holding clinked loudly against the jug of Chateau Romani as she poured herself a drink. Turning her eyes back towards the young girl, Anju answered that she would be glad to, injecting as much enthusiasm as she could muster into the sentiment.

Mother soon encouraged Granny to tell Romani one of her stories, to which the young girl energetically agreed. Seeming grateful at her sister's distraction, Cremia left the table to busy herself at the stove near the hearth. Anju rose and followed, offering to help her with her cooking. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two friends, until finally, Anju worked up the courage to ask what she had been wondering since her arrival.

"Cremia..." she began softly, "you... you don't know where Kafei is, do you?"

"Kafei?" her friend repeated, confused. "Do you mean to say that he hasn't returned to town even now?"

"I'm afraid not..." Anju whispered. "I wondered... he's not here, is he? At the ranch?"

Cremia turned towards her, her brow furrowed, then she seemed to understand. "Oh Anju... you didn't think...?" She grasped Anju's hand in her own before continuing. "I could _never_ , Anju. Not to you."

Anju sighed in relief, feeling silly, as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry to have considered such a thing, Cremia... I just... I keep thinking it must be me... the reason he left..."

Cremia pulled her into her arms, stroking Anju's back comfortingly. "Please don't think that, Anju. Whatever Kafei's reasons for disappearing like that... it's not your fault. Somehow, I just know it."

Anju felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she hugged Cremia. Her mother had been wrong after all; Anju's fiancé hadn't left her to instead be with her best friend. She didn't know if she should be relieved that that was so, or worried that it meant he wasn't here, safe at the ranch. The worst hadn't been true, but was it really the worst case scenario if it meant that he might not survive to see the morrow?

As the two young women parted from their embrace, Cremia offered Anju a smile, but it did not meet her eyes. Anju's heart sank, and she dared to ask, "You're worried, aren't you? That we're not safe here?" Cremia's eyes confirmed Anju's suspicions before her words did.

"I am..." she admitted softly. "The ranch isn't that far from town... and it's the _moon_ falling! How far will the damage from that impact reach?"

Trying to fight her panic away in order to comfort her friend, Anju took Cremia's hand in hers. "We can't know that it will reach here for sure. And whatever happens, Cremia? I'm glad that all of us are together."

Cremia squeezed her hand in return, and offered, "So am I," with a sad smile.

The two soon returned to sit with the others at the table. Granny was continuing to spin tall tales while Romani sat in rapt attention, the girl's eyes big as she listened. Cremia poured glasses of Chateau Romani and passed them around, even giving a small cup to her sister. Romani barely registered the fact that she'd been given a beverage usually reserved for grownups, until she took a sip and sputtered at the strong taste. Anju laughed at the girl's reaction, and Cremia smiled fondly at her sister.

The warmth of the fire and the company kept Anju's mind off of her troubles for a time. She was able to ignore the tremors that continued to shake the ground beneath them more successfully, perhaps due to the fact that she was now on her third glass of Chateau Romani milk.

As the hour grew late, Romani and Granny both began to show signs of tiredness, the young girl yawning loudly, and the elderly woman's eyes drifting closed. Cremia took her sister by the hand, encouraging her to come to bed, as Anju and her mother helped bring Granny and her chair up the stairs.

Cremia offered her own bed to Anju's mother and Granny, insisting that she and Anju could share with Romani. Anju helped her grandmother get into bed, and pressed a soft kiss to her wrinkled forehead as she wished her goodnight. She then turned to offer her mother a hug. She and Mother were not often affectionate like this with one another, but tonight, it felt right. Once the two had parted, Mother caressed Anju's cheek with a smile, and a murmured, "Goodnight, dear."

Anju then got into bed, Romani settled in the middle with Cremia on her other side. The three of them snuggled together for comfort, and soon, the youngest girl was fast asleep. Anju lay awake listening to the continued trembling in the otherwise silent darkness. The longer it went on, the more worried she became. As her thoughts swirled around in her head, spurring on her fears, she felt a rising panic. Would they survive this night? Would she never see Kafei again? Her breath was soon coming in rapid, heaving gasps as she felt herself losing control of her dread. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt Cremia's hand grasp hers in the dark. Anju squeezed back, grateful for the comforting reminder that she was not alone. She cuddled herself closer to Romani's sleeping form, reaching across her to hug Cremia as well. Her friend's arm found its way over to her in turn, the three of them huddled together tightly.

Anju was not alone. She had Cremia and Romani, and Granny and Mother. She was not alone. Her breathing slowed, and her tears ceased. If there was no tomorrow, at least there was a tonight.

Anju was not alone, and as she held onto that thought, sleep found her.


	2. A Spark of Hope

**Dawn of the First Day**

The light of dawn caressed Anju's eyelids, coaxing her from sleep. She turned over with a sigh as she was pulled out of her dream. She had been dreaming of Kafei, and of their wedding. He had been watching her with love in his eyes as she made her way over to him, resplendent in her wedding dress. They had been the only two there, the moment theirs alone.

But now... now reality was setting in again for Anju. The Carnival of Time, the day of their wedding, was but three days away... and Kafei was still missing. Tears briefly filled her eyes as she wondered, not for the first time since his disappearance nearly a month earlier, whether she had done something to scare him away. She had thought that they were both equally looking forward to the wedding... why had her fiancé suddenly gotten cold feet? If only he would speak to her, so that she could understand what he was feeling. They didn't _need_ to get married, if that wasn't what he wanted... she just wanted to be with him, and she would accept whatever form that took.

Wiping her eyes, Anju sat up in bed. These thoughts weren't getting her anywhere. She had work to do, and dwelling on her predicament wouldn't bring a solution to it. As hard as it was, she would simply need to wait until Kafei made an appearance.

And so, she got dressed, tying an apron over her skirt, before she went down the stairs to the kitchen. After she had finished her breakfast, Anju spent some time cleaning the facilities, making sure that the first floor latrine was properly scrubbed and all of the wood floors swept, before it was time to open the inn for the day. At 8am sharp, she shed her apron and went to unlock the front door, then took her place behind the reception counter.

Standing there, waiting in case any guests were to arrive, Anju's worries returned now that she had no other tasks with which to occupy herself. The same questions continued to repeat in her mind, questions she had already asked herself countless times in the last few weeks. Could it be that Mother was right, and that Kafei's eye had wandered? The two of them had been betrothed since childhood, but perhaps now that they were grown, Kafei had come to regret committing to his future wife so young.

Her wondering mind kept nagging at her throughout the morning, even as she was making lunch for Granny. The old woman refused to eat, unfortunately, and Anju's frustration already had her on edge by then. By the time she returned to standing at the reception counter, she couldn't help but sigh.

She hadn't been there for very long before she heard the door knob to the inn turn. Anju jumped at the sound, hopeful in the moment that perhaps it would be Kafei, but as the door opened it revealed only the postman. Anju tried not to look disappointed as the man hurried over to her. She smiled at him while he dug into his satchel, then handed her a letter.

"I have a letter for you!" he said brightly.

Anju looked at the letter in his outstretched hand and gasped. She recognized the handwriting on the outside of the envelope immediately. This letter was from Kafei.

Her hands shook as she reached out to take it. "Wh- where did you get this?"

"From the postbox," he answered cheerfully.

Anju whimpered. "Th-that's not what I mean!"

Try as she might to convince him, the postman would not reveal in which postbox he had found the letter. If only she knew, it might give her a clue to Kafei's location...

As the postman took his leave, Anju opened the letter with nervous fingers, suddenly anxious at hearing from her missing fiancé. What if it was bad news?

Steeling herself, Anju read the words in the letter, too curious to see what she might learn to consider doing otherwise.

_My dearest Anju,_

_I am so sorry that I've disappeared like this without telling you why. I know you must be wondering where I am, and what I am doing, when our wedding is happening so soon._

_There is something I must do before then. I have a problem I must deal with, and I am doing my best to resolve it._

_I hope to return to you in time. Please wait for me until then._

_Yours,_

_Kafei_

Anju reread the letter twice more before setting it down onto the countertop. She almost had more questions now than she did before. What was keeping Kafei away? What was this problem he spoke of?

He asked her to wait, and she wanted to... but what if the day of the wedding came and he still hadn't returned? She couldn't allow herself to hope; the disappointment would be too much to bear if things didn't go the way she wanted. What should she do?

As she stood there, her mind racing, she almost didn't notice the inn door opening once again, but when she looked up and saw someone standing in front of her, she gasped loudly. For a moment, she had though it was Kafei... but as she looked more closely, she realized that it was only a young boy wearing a mask. Why was he wearing a mask that looked like Kafei? Unless...

"You're also looking for Kafei?" she asked, hopeful.

The boy removed the mask and nodded. He was young, perhaps ten or so, and was dressed in a green tunic with a matching pointed hat. Curiously, there seemed to be a fairy circling around his head. She hadn't noticed that at first, she had been so surprised at seeing Kafei's face.

So, she was not the only one searching. Perhaps this boy could help her?

She bowed, and asked, not wanting to waste the opportunity. "I have a request. Kafei... I think I know a way to help you find him."

The boy nodded again, so Anju continued. Thinking quickly, she said, "Tonight at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then." Mother would be asleep by then, so Anju would be able to sneak out without her noticing.

The boy agreed to her proposition, promising to meet her at the appointed time, and telling her his name was Link.

He took his leave of her, and Anju was left to wait, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She truly hoped her plan would work, and that Link would keep his word. She couldn't believe her good fortune, that after a month of wondering and worrying, she not only got word from Kafei, but also found someone who could help her track him down. She couldn't help the feeling of optimism that bubbled up in her heart. It was so much more pleasant than the desperation she had been living with. She let the light of hope suffuse her being, a smile spreading across her face as she let out a short laugh.

Anju spent the rest of the day distracted and impatiently waiting for night. Once she had locked the door to the inn, she returned to the room that she and her mother shared. The two of them had dinner together, like they always did, and Anju wondered whether she should just tell her mother what had happened. She knew her mother hadn't held Kafei in very high regard since he had chosen to disappear without a word. Would she be sympathetic to Anju's desire to believe that her fiancé would return? Better to wait and see what transpired with Link first, before mentioning it.

Once the two of them had gone to bed, Anju lay quietly until she heard her mother's breathing become slower and soft snoring began to sound from her side of the room. Anju quietly rose and changed back into her dress, then slipped from the room with a glance at the clock. It was nearly time.

She tiptoed down the stairs with her stomach in knots. Would Link come as promised? As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the blonde boy already waiting for her.

She nodded at him in greeting. "I'm sorry to trouble you late at night," she began. "It's about him... Kafei. I received a letter from him."

Link regarded her with blue eyes full of curiosity, as she continued. "Strange... Isn't it?" she remarked wryly, "Getting a letter from a missing person. But there's absolutely no mistaking it's from him!"

She took a deep breath and reached into her pocket for the letter she had spent the early evening penning. With a trembling hand, she held it out towards Link. Please, let this work, she thought.

"Please! Here is my letter to him. Please put this is a postbox."

Link reached over and took the letter in his hand.

"When this is delivered," Anju continued, "you should be able to meet him. Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please..."

Anju faltered, and took a deep breath before continuing. "After you've seen him... Tell me how he seemed. I'm scared..." she admitted, "I... I can't go." She still couldn't be sure what Kafei would reveal, and her doubts would not allow her to fully believe that she wasn't at fault for his disappearance. At least, this way, she wouldn't have to face him directly if he was going to break her heart. As long as she got answers... she would be satisfied.

Link agreed to her request, a determined look on his young face. She hoped she was putting her faith in the right person, but at this point, what other option did she have? She thanked the boy once more for meeting with her, then wished him a good night and returned to her room. She was able to slip back into bed with her mother seemingly still fast asleep and none the wiser. Anju's nerves were still on edge, and she found sleep elusive for a time. But it was late, and eventually, she was simply too tired to stay awake any longer.

**Dawn of the Second Day**

The next morning as Anju woke, she immediately recalled the events of the previous night. Her heart fluttered to think that she may well have more news of Kafei before day's end. How would she keep hold of herself until then? Her nervousness was such that she felt as if she would jump out of her skin at the slightest provocation.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she tried to lose herself in the day's tasks. She could hear rainfall against the glass window panes, and the sound helped in soothing her nerves. She tried to calculate how long it would be until the postman delivered her letter to Kafei. Perhaps mid-afternoon? It was still morning, so she should try not to dwell on it for now.

Anju put her efforts into cleaning, aggressively attacking the kitchen floors with a mop to keep herself occupied. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime, so she made a quick meal for herself, then took her place at the reception counter once she had eaten.

She couldn't help but glance at the clock every so often. The minutes ticked by painfully slowly, and she willed the clock hands to move faster. How much longer, she wondered. The afternoon wore on, and she began to worry. What if Link hadn't been able to meet with Kafei? And even if he had, would she hear back from him before the inn closed for the night? Perhaps she should have planned another meeting with him, so she would at least know when to expect her answers.

Anju's heart clenched tighter and tighter as afternoon turned to evening, and evening to night. With a heavy sigh, she went over to the front door and locked it in dismay. It wasn't too late, she told herself... Link would come tomorrow. She had to believe he would.  
  
Disappointed, she headed upstairs into her and Mother's room. The two of them shared a quick meal to finish off the day, and once they were done, Mother spoke.

"Anju," she began, "I'm concerned about this moon business. It's getting worse every day now, and I think we need to consider fleeing."

Anju nodded sadly. "I understand, Mother, but..." she faltered, "I'm also concerned about... about Kafei..." she finished quietly.

Mother shook her head, her mouth stretched into a thin, disapproving line. "That boy..." she muttered under her breath. She turned to look her daughter in the eyes. "Put him out of your mind. He may very well be far from here by now."

"I..." Anju began, hesitating, "I received a letter... from him," she admitted.

"Did you?" Mother asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what did he have to say for himself?"

"He... he says that there's something he must take care of, and that he will return. He asked me to wait for him," she answered, her voice unsteady as she waited to see if her mother would reassure her, or dash her hopes.

"Hmmph!" was her reply. "Anju, listen to me. You need to think about your own survival. Waiting here won't accomplish anything."

Her mother stood, then continued. "We'll go to the ranch, tomorrow evening. Cremia will take us in, won't she?"

At the mention of Cremia, Anju couldn't help but wonder... "Could Kafei be there after all?" she voiced, quietly.

"If he is, your mother will give him a smack!" Mother replied with displeasure, then softened before continuing. "But Anju, if he is... try to accept it. Cremia is running that ranch and raising her sister all by herself; she could use a partner and the support from his family. She is your friend, isn't she? Try to be happy for her."

Anju looked up at her mother, her face full of pain at her words. "But..." she began.

"Dear, do you really think you would be happy being with a man who ran off just before you were to be married?" Mother asked. "I want better for you than that... better than my life was..." she finished sadly.

Anju sighed, and lay her head in her hands. "I just don't know... he _did_ say he would return, in his letter..."

"Forget about that letter," her mother pleaded. "Actions speak louder than words. The man left you, without a word, weeks ago. Can you really afford to hang your hopes on empty promises when your life is at stake?"

Anju raised her head. What her mother was saying made sense. If there were no danger, she would lose nothing by waiting, but now... if she chose to stay behind while everyone fled...

But then again... if she left and Link returned to give her news of Kafei, she would never know. She had no way of getting in touch with the boy to tell him where she would be. The thought of missing a message made the bile rise to her throat.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she replied with a shake of her head, "I can't leave yet. Not if there's a chance I might still hear from him."

"Ridiculous!" her mother stated, waving her arms in vexation. "Don't you realize what's at stake, dear??"

"I do," Anju told her, then continued in a more subdued voice, "And I promise that, if by tomorrow evening, I still haven't had word... then I will go to the ranch with you."

Mother sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear it," she replied with a satisfied nod.

As she lay in bed that night, Anju continued to feel a knot of anxiety in her heart. She wasn't ready to give up, not yet. But she needed to think about her safety, as well. As much as it pained her, she had meant what she had said to her mother; if Link didn't show up tomorrow, then she needed to be prepared to leave her hopes behind. Maybe she could leave a note at the door of the inn, just in case Kafei came to look for her there after she left? Maybe he would come and meet her at the ranch before it was too late, and they could be together again. She hoped that would be the case. Convincing herself that everything would turn out alright, Anju attempted to put her mind at ease and soon, sleep came to her.

**Dawn of the Final Day**

When Anju woke at dawn on the eve of the Carnival of Time, the day before her wedding was to take place, she was overcome with anxiety, but also hope. There was still half a day before her family left for the ranch; that was plenty of time for Link to show up. She would wait for him... but she supposed she should also make preparations to leave, in case things did not go as she wished for them to.

As she swept the floor of the bunk room absently, she kept an ear open for the sound of the front door opening, but all was quiet. Where was Link? As time passed, Anju's worry increased. It wasn't time to leave yet, she reminded herself... it wasn't too late. She just had to hold onto hope until then.

Once all of the guests had checked out, Anju began making preparations for the journey to the ranch while her mother kept an eye on the front counter. They were planning to set out at 6 o'clock this evening, and she needed to pack Mother's and Granny's things... and her own, she supposed. On a whim, she added her wedding mask into her bag... If she and Kafei were to meet again, they could still be married if she had her mask with her.

Once her bags were in order, she went down to her grandmother's room, who asked her to kindly pack a few of her grandfather's books for her. Anju was surprised, given how lost Granny seemed to be most of the time, at this brief moment of lucidity.

She smiled at her grandmother, suddenly overcome with emotion. With everything that was going on, with all the sadness she had been living with lately, it was wonderful to see a glimpse of the Granny she remembered from her childhood. She reached down to wrap her arms around the elderly woman's shoulders, telling her that she wouldn't dream of leaving Gampy's books behind. Her grandmother cackled in surprise, and patted Anju's back fondly.

When at last the preparations were complete and the sun was beginning to set, Anju sighed in dismay. She had put all her hopes on that young boy... and he had let her down. She supposed he must have decided to leave town, like everyone else. She fought back the tears that welled in her eyes. She needed to accept that fleeing was the right thing to do now. Disheartened, she squared her shoulders, and joined her mother and grandmother at the inn's entrance.

As the three women took their leave of the inn, Anju locked the door behind her with a pang of sorrow, and wedged a note into the crack of the door before she walked away. At least now, if Kafei did come back looking for her, he would know where to find her.

Anju hefted her bag onto her shoulder, then joined her mother, who was pushing Granny's wheelchair, as they made their way towards the southern exit of Clock Town. An eerie silence hung in the air, and anyone they encountered rushed quickly away, eyes darting nervously towards the sky. Anju steeled herself, before glancing up, and caught her breath as she saw the moon. It was so _close_. A chill ran down her spine; she had never been this frightened before. She found it hard to fathom now how anyone could doubt the reality of the town's doom. As much as it pained her to leave, she now realized she had little choice.

As they approached the exit that would lead them from the town, Anju noted the guard who continued to stand on duty. He wished them well, and urged them to hurry away as fast as they could, but the man's eyes were filled with fear. He himself would not be leaving, she knew from his expression. She spared a moment to lay a hand to his arm, thanking him for his well-wishes. The guard nodded, her gesture sparking a gleam of pride in his eye.

The three women journeyed in silence across Termina Field. What was there to say? The tension in the air spoke enough for all of them. Anju almost lost her footing as a tremor shook the earth beneath her, but she quickly regained her balance. The shaking had been happening sporadically throughout the day, but that was the strongest quake she had felt yet. Her stomach twisted at the thought of what that meant; would they really be safe at the ranch? What if the earth opened up beneath them once the moon had fallen?

She shook her head, willing such thoughts from her mind. They would be safe. They had to be. They just needed to keep walking. Anju kept putting one foot in front of the other, focusing on each step as she spotted the entrance to the Milk Road up ahead. They were almost there.

Anju's mother pushed Granny's chair onto the packed dirt of the road leading to Romani Ranch, her daughter following behind gratefully. Anju looked ahead, and let out a sigh of relief to see that the road was clear. She had heard a rumor a few days ago of a huge boulder blocking the entrance to the ranch, but there was no evidence of it now, save a few mounds of broken rubble on either side of the road. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for their good fortune.

When they finally arrived in front of the farmhouse at Romani Ranch and knocked on the door, Anju's nerves were buzzing agitatedly. Cremia soon answered the door, a surprised look on her face.

"Anju!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad to see you safe!"

"Thank you, Cremia," Anju answered, returning the embrace. "We didn't think it wise to stay in town, and we were hoping you'd let us take refuge here with you?"

"Of course!" Cremia answered, smiling at her friend's mother and grandmother kindly. Anju couldn't help but notice the strained look in Cremia's eyes, or the way her friend's gaze kept flicking up towards the sky. Anju's stomach sank to see Cremia's doubts.

"Come in, please," Cremia invited warmly, leading the three of them inside. Romani, noting their arrival, piped up with an excited greeting, and ran over to give Anju a hug. The young girl didn't seem aware of the tense situation; she was as bright and cheerful as ever. Anju stroked Romani's hair and offered her a smile, not wanting to spoil the girl's innocence towards the danger they all faced.

The women settled in at the large dining table near the hearth, Granny expressing her gratitude at finally being back inside out of the cold after their journey from Clock Town. Cremia busied herself setting out food and glasses on the table, placing a large jug of Chateau Romani within easy reach.

Romani animatedly began telling Anju about her archery and how much she was improving, asking her if she would like to watch her practice tomorrow. Cremia's hand shook at her sister's words, and the glass she was holding clinked loudly against the jug of Chateau Romani as she poured herself a drink. Turning her eyes back towards the young girl, Anju answered that she would be glad to, injecting as much enthusiasm as she could muster into the sentiment.

Mother soon encouraged Granny to tell Romani one of her stories, to which the young girl energetically agreed. Seeming grateful at her sister's distraction, Cremia left the table to busy herself at the stove near the hearth. Anju rose and followed, offering to help her with her cooking. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two friends, until finally, Anju worked up the courage to ask what she had been wondering since her arrival.

"Cremia..." she began softly, "you... you don't know where Kafei is, do you?"

"Kafei?" her friend repeated, confused. "Do you mean to say that he hasn't returned to town even now?"

"I'm afraid not..." Anju whispered. "I wondered... he's not here, is he? At the ranch?"

Cremia turned towards her, her brow furrowed, then she seemed to understand. "Oh Anju... you didn't think...?" She grasped Anju's hand in her own before continuing. "I could _never_ , Anju. Not to you."

Anju sighed in relief, feeling silly, as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry to have considered such a thing, Cremia... I just... I keep thinking it must be me... the reason he left..."

Cremia pulled her into her arms, stroking Anju's back comfortingly. "Please don't think that, Anju. Whatever Kafei's reasons for disappearing like that... it's not your fault. Somehow, I just know it."

Anju felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she hugged Cremia. Her mother had been wrong after all; Anju's fiancé hadn't left her to instead be with her best friend. She didn't know if she should be relieved that that was so, or worried that it meant he wasn't here, safe at the ranch. The worst hadn't been true, but was it really the worst case scenario if it meant that he might not survive to see the morrow?

As the two young women parted from their embrace, Cremia offered Anju a smile, but it did not meet her eyes. Anju's heart sank, and she dared to ask, "You're worried, aren't you? That we're not safe here?" Cremia's eyes confirmed Anju's suspicions before her words did.

"I am..." she admitted softly. "The ranch isn't that far from town... and it's the _moon_ falling! How far will the damage from that impact reach?"

Trying to fight her panic away in order to comfort her friend, Anju took Cremia's hand in hers. "We can't know that it will reach here for sure. And whatever happens, Cremia? I'm glad that all of us are together."

Cremia squeezed her hand in return, and offered, "So am I," with a sad smile.

The two soon returned to sit with the others at the table. Granny was continuing to spin tall tales while Romani sat in rapt attention, the girl's eyes big as she listened. Cremia poured glasses of Chateau Romani and passed them around, even giving a small cup to her sister. Romani barely registered the fact that she'd been given a beverage usually reserved for grownups, until she took a sip and sputtered at the strong taste. Anju laughed at the girl's reaction, and Cremia smiled fondly at her sister.

The warmth of the fire and the company kept Anju's mind off of her troubles for a time. She was able to ignore the tremors that continued to shake the ground beneath them more successfully, perhaps due to the fact that she was now on her third glass of Chateau Romani milk.

As the hour grew late, Romani and Granny both began to show signs of tiredness, the young girl yawning loudly, and the elderly woman's eyes drifting closed. Cremia took her sister by the hand, encouraging her to come to bed, as Anju and her mother helped bring Granny and her chair up the stairs.

Cremia offered her own bed to Anju's mother and Granny, insisting that she and Anju could share with Romani. Anju helped her grandmother get into bed, and pressed a soft kiss to her wrinkled forehead as she wished her goodnight. She then turned to offer her mother a hug. She and Mother were not often affectionate like this with one another, but tonight, it felt right. Once the two had parted, Mother caressed Anju's cheek with a smile, and a murmured, "Goodnight, dear."

Anju then got into bed, Romani settled in the middle with Cremia on her other side. The three of them snuggled together for comfort, and soon, the youngest girl was fast asleep. Anju lay awake listening to the continued trembling in the otherwise silent darkness. The longer it went on, the more worried she became. As her thoughts swirled around in her head, spurring on her fears, she felt a rising panic. Would they survive this night? Would she never see Kafei again? Her breath was soon coming in rapid, heaving gasps as she felt herself losing control of her dread. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt Cremia's hand grasp hers in the dark. Anju squeezed back, grateful for the comforting reminder that she was not alone. She cuddled herself closer to Romani's sleeping form, reaching across her to hug Cremia as well. Her friend's arm found its way over to her in turn, the three of them huddled together tightly.

Anju was not alone. She had Cremia and Romani, and Granny and Mother. She was not alone. Her breathing slowed, and her tears ceased. If there was no tomorrow, at least there was a tonight.

Anju was not alone, and as she held onto that thought, sleep found her.  
  



	3. A Promise Kept

**Dawn of the First Day**

The light of dawn caressed Anju's eyelids, coaxing her from sleep. She turned over with a sigh as she was pulled out of her dream. She had been dreaming of Kafei, and of their wedding. He had been watching her with love in his eyes as she made her way over to him, resplendent in her wedding dress. They had been the only two there, the moment theirs alone.

But now... now reality was setting in again for Anju. The Carnival of Time, the day of their wedding, was but three days away... and Kafei was still missing. Tears briefly filled her eyes as she wondered, not for the first time since his disappearance nearly a month earlier, whether she had done something to scare him away. She had thought that they were both equally looking forward to the wedding... why had her fiancé suddenly gotten cold feet? If only he would speak to her, so that she could understand what he was feeling. They didn't _need_ to get married, if that wasn't what he wanted... she just wanted to be with him, and she would accept whatever form that took.

Wiping her eyes, Anju sat up in bed. These thoughts weren't getting her anywhere. She had work to do, and dwelling on her predicament wouldn't bring a solution to it. As hard as it was, she would simply need to wait until Kafei made an appearance.

And so, she got dressed, tying an apron over her skirt, before she went down the stairs to the kitchen. After she had finished her breakfast, Anju spent some time cleaning the facilities, making sure that the first floor latrine was properly scrubbed and all of the wood floors swept, before it was time to open the inn for the day. At 8am sharp, she shed her apron and went to unlock the front door, then took her place behind the reception counter.

Standing there, waiting in case any guests were to arrive, Anju's worries returned now that she had no other tasks with which to occupy herself. The same questions continued to repeat in her mind, questions she had already asked herself countless times in the last few weeks. Could it be that Mother was right, and that Kafei's eye had wandered? The two of them had been betrothed since childhood, but perhaps now that they were grown, Kafei had come to regret committing to his future wife so young.

Her wondering mind kept nagging at her throughout the morning, even as she was making lunch for Granny. The old woman refused to eat, unfortunately, and Anju's frustration already had her on edge by then. By the time she returned to standing at the reception counter, she couldn't help but sigh.

She hadn't been there for very long before she heard the door knob to the inn turn. Anju jumped at the sound, hopeful in the moment that perhaps it would be Kafei, but as the door opened it revealed only the postman. Anju tried not to look disappointed as the man hurried over to her. She smiled at him while he dug into his satchel, then handed her a letter.

"I have a letter for you!" he said brightly.

Anju looked at the letter in his outstretched hand and gasped. She recognized the handwriting on the outside of the envelope immediately. This letter was from Kafei.

Her hands shook as she reached out to take it. "Wh- where did you get this?"

"From the postbox," he answered cheerfully.

Anju whimpered. "Th-that's not what I mean!"

Try as she might to convince him, the postman would not reveal in which postbox he had found the letter. If only she knew, it might give her a clue to Kafei's location...

As the postman took his leave, Anju opened the letter with nervous fingers, suddenly anxious at hearing from her missing fiancé. What if it was bad news?

Steeling herself, Anju read the words in the letter, too curious to see what she might learn to consider doing otherwise.

_My dearest Anju,_

_I am so sorry that I've disappeared like this without telling you why. I know you must be wondering where I am, and what I am doing, when our wedding is happening so soon._

_There is something I must do before then. I have a problem I must deal with, and I am doing my best to resolve it._

_I hope to return to you in time. Please wait for me until then._

_Yours,_

_Kafei_

Anju reread the letter twice more before setting it down onto the countertop. She almost had more questions now than she did before. What was keeping Kafei away? What was this problem he spoke of?

He asked her to wait, and she wanted to... but what if the day of the wedding came and he still hadn't returned? She couldn't allow herself to hope; the disappointment would be too much to bear if things didn't go the way she wanted. What should she do?

As she stood there, her mind racing, she almost didn't notice the inn door opening once again, but when she looked up and saw someone standing in front of her, she gasped loudly. For a moment, she had though it was Kafei... but as she looked more closely, she realized that it was only a young boy wearing a mask. Why was he wearing a mask that looked like Kafei? Unless...

"You're also looking for Kafei?" she asked, hopeful.

The boy removed the mask and nodded. He was young, perhaps ten or so, and was dressed in a green tunic with a matching pointed hat. Curiously, there seemed to be a fairy circling around his head. She hadn't noticed that at first, she had been so surprised at seeing Kafei's face.

So, she was not the only one searching. Perhaps this boy could help her?

She bowed, and asked, not wanting to waste the opportunity. "I have a request. Kafei... I think I know a way to help you find him."

The boy nodded again, so Anju continued. Thinking quickly, she said, "Tonight at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then." Mother would be asleep by then, so Anju would be able to sneak out without her noticing.

The boy agreed to her proposition, promising to meet her at the appointed time, and telling her his name was Link.

He took his leave of her, and Anju was left to wait, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She truly hoped her plan would work, and that Link would keep his word. She couldn't believe her good fortune, that after a month of wondering and worrying, she not only got word from Kafei, but also found someone who could help her track him down. She couldn't help the feeling of optimism that bubbled up in her heart. It was so much more pleasant than the desperation she had been living with. She let the light of hope suffuse her being, a smile spreading across her face as she let out a short laugh.

Anju spent the rest of the day distracted and impatiently waiting for night. Once she had locked the door to the inn, she returned to the room that she and her mother shared. The two of them had dinner together, like they always did, and Anju wondered whether she should just tell her mother what had happened. She knew her mother hadn't held Kafei in very high regard since he had chosen to disappear without a word. Would she be sympathetic to Anju's desire to believe that her fiancé would return? Better to wait and see what transpired with Link first, before mentioning it.

Once the two of them had gone to bed, Anju lay quietly until she heard her mother's breathing become slower and soft snoring began to sound from her side of the room. Anju quietly rose and changed back into her dress, then slipped from the room with a glance at the clock. It was nearly time.

She tiptoed down the stairs with her stomach in knots. Would Link come as promised? As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the blonde boy already waiting for her.

She nodded at him in greeting. "I'm sorry to trouble you late at night," she began. "It's about him... Kafei. I received a letter from him."

Link regarded her with blue eyes full of curiosity, as she continued. "Strange... Isn't it?" she remarked wryly, "Getting a letter from a missing person. But there's absolutely no mistaking it's from him!"

She took a deep breath and reached into her pocket for the letter she had spent the early evening penning. With a trembling hand, she held it out towards Link. Please, let this work, she thought.

"Please! Here is my letter to him. Please put this is a postbox."

Link reached over and took the letter in his hand.

"When this is delivered," Anju continued, "you should be able to meet him. Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please..."

Anju faltered, and took a deep breath before continuing. "After you've seen him... Tell me how he seemed. I'm scared..." she admitted, "I... I can't go." She still couldn't be sure what Kafei would reveal, and her doubts would not allow her to fully believe that she wasn't at fault for his disappearance. At least, this way, she wouldn't have to face him directly if he was going to break her heart. As long as she got answers... she would be satisfied.

Link agreed to her request, a determined look on his young face. She hoped she was putting her faith in the right person, but at this point, what other option did she have? She thanked the boy once more for meeting with her, then wished him a good night and returned to her room. She was able to slip back into bed with her mother seemingly still fast asleep and none the wiser. Anju's nerves were still on edge, and she found sleep elusive for a time. But it was late, and eventually she was simply too tired to stay awake any longer.

**Dawn of the Second Day**

The next morning as Anju woke, she immediately recalled the events of the previous night. Her heart fluttered to think that she may well have more news of Kafei before day's end. How would she keep hold of herself until then? Her nervousness was such that she felt as if she would jump out of her skin at the slightest provocation.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she tried to lose herself in the day's tasks. She could hear rainfall against the glass window panes, and the sound helped in soothing her nerves. She tried to calculate how long it would be until the postman delivered her letter to Kafei. Perhaps mid-afternoon? It was still morning, so she should try not to dwell on it for now.

Anju put her efforts into cleaning, aggressively attacking the kitchen floors with a mop to keep herself occupied. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime, so she made a quick meal for herself, then took her place at the reception counter once she had eaten.

She couldn't help but glance at the clock every so often. The minutes ticked by painfully slowly, and she willed the clock hands to move faster. How much longer, she wondered. The afternoon wore on, and she began to worry. What if Link hadn't been able to meet with Kafei? And even if he had, would she hear back from him before the inn closed for the night? Perhaps she should have planned another meeting with him, so she would at least know when to expect her answers.

Just as her worry was beginning to turn into disappointment, the door to the inn finally opened to reveal young Link. Anju's heart raced as she saw his face, and she couldn't help her brief smile as he stepped over to the counter.

"So..." she asked, hesitant now that the moment had arrived, "Did you meet him?"

For answer, Link dug into his pouch and handed something to her. Taking it into her hand, Anju gasped in recognition. This was Kafei's pendant... it was the gift she had given him the night that they had promised to marry each other, so long ago. Kafei had worn it around his neck ever since that day; he was never without it. This was the sign she had been hoping for... she _knew_ now that he would return to her.

"Thank you," Anju expressed sincerely as she bowed to Link. "I have decided to wait for him. I've made my promise... I believe him."

Link seemed pleased as he made his farewells and left again. Anju was so grateful to him, and her heart was now bursting with hope. She clutched the pendant to her chest and inhaled deeply, thinking of Kafei. All of her doubts about his reasons for leaving now disappeared, and she was overcome with a serenity that she hadn't felt for weeks. He was coming back to her. After a month of uncertainty, she was going to be reunited with her fiancé, at last.  
  
Anju felt like she was on a cloud for the rest of the evening, and after locking up the inn for the night, she floated up the stairs to her room. A slight, dreamy smile remained on her lips throughout her dinner with her mother, who regarded her quizzically in response. Once they were done eating, Mother spoke.

"Anju," she began, "I'm concerned about this moon business. It's getting worse every day now, and I think we need to consider fleeing."

Anju nodded. "I understand, Mother, and I think you're right about the danger, but..." she faltered, "I can't go with you. I need to stay and wait for Kafei."

Mother shook her head, her mouth stretched into a thin, disapproving line. "That boy..." she muttered under her breath. She turned to look her daughter in the eyes. "Put him out of your mind. He's been gone for weeks - what makes you think he'll show up now?"

"I received a letter... from him," Anju admitted.

"Did you?" Mother asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what did he have to say for himself?"

"He says that there's something he must take care of, and that he will return. He asked me to wait for him," she answered. "But there's more. I sent a young boy to meet him on my behalf, and Kafei sent this back with him," Anju held out the pendant so that her mother could see.

"Hmmph!" was her reply. "Anju, listen to me. You need to think about your own survival. Waiting here won't accomplish anything."

Her mother stood, then continued. "We'll go to the ranch, tomorrow evening. Cremia will take us in, won't she?"

Anju nodded. "She will. And you and Granny should go, but... I'm sorry. I have to stay."

Mother looked at her with pain in her eyes. "Anju, dear... The man left you, without a word, weeks ago. Can you really afford to hang your hopes on empty promises when your life is at stake?"

Anju shook her head. "It's not an empty promise. The pendant proves that."

"Ridiculous!" her mother stated, waving her arms in vexation. "Don't you realize what's at stake, dear??"

"I do," Anju told her, then continued in a gentle voice, "I've made up my mind. I _have_ to do this, Mother. No matter the consequences."

Her mother turned away with a troubled sigh. "It's foolish to believe a man like that," she muttered, shaking her head, "I too believed my husband would return out of the blue... Oh, Anju... your naïve sense of trust may be my fault..."

Anju didn't know how to reassure her mother, to convince her that this was different, that Kafei wasn't like her father. Bereft of words, she simply rose and wrapped her arms around her mother, laying her head on the older woman's shoulder.  
  
At the gesture, Mother broke down into sobs. She turned to return Anju's embrace, tears streaming down her face. Anju couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother cry. It pulled at her heart painfully, and she was filled with guilt for causing her pain. Her own eyes welled up, and her voice trembled when she spoke.

"This is what I want, Mother," she softly expressed, "I know it's hard for you, but please believe me when I say that this will make me happy."

"But the town will be crushed!" Mother cried in anguish. "How will dying make you happy?!"

Anju's lip quivered in the face of her mother's sorrow. "If I flee... if I survive... I may never see Kafei again. If somehow, he's here in town when the moon falls... I could never live with myself knowing that I didn't take this chance. That I chose to leave him behind." She looked into her mother's eyes, trying to impart her earnestness with her gaze. "He and I promised that we would be together, long ago. It's a promise I intend to keep."

Mother seemed to perceive her sincerity, and said nothing. She only held Anju tighter, burying her face in her daughter's shoulder as she wept. Anju rocked her mother in her arms, stroking her back comfortingly and whispering that she loved her very much.

The two finally decided to go to sleep, sharing the same bed. Mother held her only child close, the tears continuing to stream from her eyes to soak up into the pillow as she grieved, Anju's tears mingling with hers. Eventually, Mother's emotional exhaustion got the better of her and she drifted off to sleep. Anju remained awake for a time, listening to her mother's breathing and regretting that things had to happen this way. It seemed she was trading her romantic heartache for a familial one, and neither was easier to deal with than the other. She sighed, and snuggled closer to her mother, tightening her arms around her. At least she could take comfort in the fact that her family would survive, even if she herself might not.

Finally, when her thoughts had quieted and her pain had begun to numb, Anju slept.

**Dawn of the Final Day**

When Anju woke at dawn on the eve of the Carnival of Time, the day before her wedding was to take place, she was overcome with hope, but also anxiety. She still believed that Kafei would return, but the town's predicament was also on her mind. It would be hard watching her mother and grandmother leave for safety, knowing that she may never see them again.  
  
It seemed Mother was up already, and Anju hoped that her sleep had been untroubled. When she went down to the kitchen for breakfast, she noted that her mother's eyes were still red-rimmed and her mouth strained. They did not speak, neither knowing what to say in the moment. When Anju went to bring Granny her morning meal, she lingered in the old woman's room. She sat on the bed, and asked her grandmother whether she might tell her a story. Granny was only too happy to oblige, and Anju couldn't help but wonder whether or not Mother had told her yet about her granddaughter's decision to stay behind. It could be that she knew and just didn't understand the consequences, given how her mind was these days. Either way, Anju was glad to have this unspoiled moment with her, that they might spend some time in happiness before they were parted.

After that, Anju took the time to pack her mother and grandmother's things for their journey, thinking carefully about what they would need. She made sure to pack some of her Gampy's books that Granny had loved so much when Anju had been a child. The elderly woman might be too far gone to enjoy them now, but Anju didn't feel right about sending her off without them.

The day seemed to fly by as Anju tried to cherish these last moments with her family, and before she knew it, the sun was setting. It was time for them to go.

As she came down the stairs to the lobby with Mother's things, Granny turned in her wheelchair to look at her. "Child, what is this nonsense your mother tells me about you staying behind?"

Anju exchanged a look with Mother, whose eyes remained puffy and red. So, her grandmother hadn't known yet, after all.

She knelt down next to the old woman's wheelchair, pained by the hurt and confusion in her grandmother's expression.

"I'm sorry, Granny..." she told her gently, "I wish we could stay together, but... I've decided to wait for Kafei. I love him, and I know he'll come back. I can't leave without him."

Her grandmother looked at her fondly, and took Anju's hand in her own. "Oh, child..." she began sadly, "I understand. I, too, have known love in my life... and it's worth fighting for."

Anju was surprised, both by Granny's lucidity, and that she was not trying to change her mind about staying. Her heart filled with affection for her grandmother, and she brought the old woman's frail hand to her lips before leaning in to hug her.

"Thank you, Granny..." Anju whispered, tears returning to her eyes as her grandmother wrapped her thin arms around her in return.

She shared a final embrace with her mother, who clung to her as if she would never let go. Both their eyes were filled with tears as they separated, and Mother stroked Anju's cheek with a wavering smile.

Anju helped them with their bags, and held both their hands one last time as they left the inn. Mother looked back sadly before turning her gaze forward and pushing Granny's chair out into the square. Anju stood in the open doorway and watched them until they had turned the corner into South Clock Town, and even for a while after that. Finally, heaving a sad sigh, she shut the door and went up the stairs, wiping her eyes.

She sat on her bed, settling herself in to wait. The mannequin with her wedding dress and mask stood nearby, just to her left, and she kept her gaze focused on it. She didn't know if she would get the chance to wear it now, but she hoped that Kafei would approve of the dress even if he never saw it on her. Whatever time they got to spend together, even if it was just to sit here waiting for the world to end, she knew it would be the happiest time of her life.

The minutes ticked by into hours as evening became night, and even as the earth shook violently beneath her, Anju felt calm. As difficult as it had been, she was proud of herself for keeping her promise. Whatever happened now, she would have no regrets, and so she was at peace with her decision.

The gleaming candlelight shimmered against the white fabric of her wedding dress, making it almost appear to be glowing. The light reflected off the Moon's mask as well, and the ethereal effect was magical. She wondered how Kafei would have looked on their wedding day, if everything had gone ahead as planned. She pictured him, standing tall before her, his kind eyes watching her approach, his mouth turned up in a loving smile. Perhaps he would tie his hair back? She thought she would prefer if he didn't; she loved running her fingers through his soft, purple locks. After the ceremony, he would hold her in his arms as they shared a dance as husband and wife. He would kiss her, and she would know that it was only the beginning of their life together, the first of countless moments of happiness to be shared, in love.

If only...

She would not dwell on what could not be. Just seeing him again would be enough. Knowing that he still felt for her as strongly as she felt for him... she could not ask for more.

The clock continued marking the hours as time moved forward. _Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick..._

Anju suddenly found herself yawning, surprised to realize how tired she had become. It was now quite late into the night, just a few hours before dawn. But she would not sleep. She couldn't. She would rather stay awake and wait, so that she would not miss a single second of her time with Kafei once he finally arrived. She did not doubt that he would come, even now, as the night waned.

She heard the clock tower begin to toll the hour as the dawn neared, the ringing seeming much more ominous than she ever recalled hearing it. She counted the peals as they sounded... _One_... _Two_...

A sudden noise caught her attention. Was that the front door she had heard?

 _Three_...

She strained her ears, listening, until she made out the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart leaped into her throat. Kafei...

The door to her room soon opened, and for half a second, Anju thought that it was Link who entered. But no... though the boy was about Link's age, it was not him. He looked at her with eyes so familiar, and hair she knew and loved, though it framed a smaller, rounder face than it had when last they had met. He was different, but she had known this version of him as well, long ago...

He approached, wearing shoes too big for him, and a shirt with sleeves that fell past his knuckles. His eyes remain locked on hers as she rose.

Anju reached over to pull her wedding mask off the mannequin, and held it before her as she knelt on the floor.

"I... I know your face..." she stated quietly, her eyes intent on the boy in front of her. He regarded her with such a mix of guilt and love that she could scarcely stop herself from leaping into his arms.

"Long, long ago..." she continued in a hushed voice, "When we were still young... we made a promise to each other."

He nodded, the corner of his mouth lifted in a hint of a smile.

Anju held her mask out towards him. "The masks of the sun and the moon... we were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time..."

"Anju..." he finally spoke, the treble of his voice a stark contrast to the tenor she had been used to, "I'm sorry I was late." The regret was clear in his tone, but now she understood. He must have feared that she would not accept him as he was. She wished that he had realized that there had been no need to hide... Nothing could have changed the way Anju felt about him. Nothing in all the world.

Her mouth curled up in a sincere smile as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "... Welcome home," she whispered.

Closing the distance between them in a single step, Kafei threw himself into her embrace. Anju squeezed her eyes shut, holding him so tightly that she feared she might hurt him. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent. Despite all the ways he was now different, his smell was the same, and it conjured a thousand memories in her mind as she breathed it in.

She lost track of how long they remained this way, until the peals of the clock tower worked their way back into her awareness. They had so little time left...

Anju pulled back to look at Kafei's face. "While we still have time... Let us exchange masks, as we promised."

He nodded, his eyes filled with love as he reached behind him to pull the Sun's mask from where it hung at his back.

If they couldn't have a real ceremony, they could at least complete the part that mattered. With shaking hands, Kafei handed his wedding mask to her, as she offered him hers in exchange. They looked into one another's eyes, the realization that they had fulfilled their promise to each other at last dawning on them with this gesture.

"Anju... I love you so much," he attested, as tears welled in his eyes.

"I love you too, Kafei..." she answered, holding his hand tightly. "Let us greet the morning... together."

"Together..." Kafei agreed with a melancholy smile.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then took her into his arms again. Anju held him close, her mind clear of any thoughts but happiness. Kafei... After all this time, she had him back. He had left her for reasons beyond his control, and he had come back when it mattered. She should have trusted in him... she _knew_ now that her doubts had been misguided, and that nothing she could have done would have caused him to forsake her. Their bond was as strong as it had ever been... stronger now, at the end, since they had made their vows of love to one another at long last.

The clock tower sounded its final peal announcing the dawn of a new day, as Kafei and Anju held each other, bound together by the promise of their youth, reunited by the devotion of their present, and with not a thought being spared to their future. Now was all that mattered. This moment of perfection, this time of tenderness, when two souls who had been cast apart met again as one.


	4. Epilogue

**Dawn of A New Day**

Kafei stood outside the West Clock Town gate with his stomach fluttering and his heart in his throat. When he had been cursed into the body of a child and his wedding mask stolen, he had feared that this day would never come. But everything had worked itself out, hadn't it? With the help of a boy named Link, Kafei had been able to reclaim the Sun's Mask from the man who had robbed him and reunite with his beloved Anju. In addition, the curse was now lifted, and he found himself back in his adult body. It had taken some getting used to, at first... he had spent nearly a month as a child, after all. Everything around him seemed just a little bit smaller.  
  
But none of that mattered anymore. He had overcome his trials, and now the day of his wedding was here at long last. The day that he and Anju had dreamed of and planned for since their childhood. It didn't seem real... he was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

His and Anju's family and friends stood beside him, flanking either side of the path that led to the ocean. It was a glorious sunny day, and the fountains splashing behind them lent a breath of coolness to the air. The scene was perfect, save for one thing, that which everyone was waiting for; the arrival of the bride.

Kafei waited impatiently, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of her approaching. And suddenly, she was there. A figure in white, slowly making her way forward through the gate passage. She kept her eyes lowered, and he could almost sense her nervous energy. The bride's procession brought her out into the open courtyard beyond the town walls, as she delicately descended the single stone step onto the road, a simple white shoe peeking its toe from beneath the hem of her dress.

Anju raised her gaze to meet his, and Kafei's heart clenched with adoration. She was so beautiful. He had waited for this moment for so long, and yet, in all his dreams he could never have imagined how it would feel. He let his eyes sweep down to take in his bride in all her splendor, from her elegant gloved hands, to her lithe figure, to her flame red hair wreathed in flowers and pulled back from her lovely face. When his eyes found hers again, she smiled at him, and offered him her hand. Kafei had to swallow down tears as he took her fingers in his. It was as if no one else was there but the two of them.

Nothing could ruin this moment. As he looked into Anju's eyes and saw them filled with affection, trust, and love, he let himself imagine their life together. Such a short time ago, it had seemed as if they would not have a future, but now, a world full of possibilities was open to them. Whatever they chose to do from this day forward, they would do it together.

Kafei smiled at Anju as tears welled in his eyes. After everything that had happened, he knew that nothing could ever part them. Not even the end of the world.


End file.
